


古铁雷斯把一切都想好了

by Morless



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless





	古铁雷斯把一切都想好了

古铁雷斯才刮了胡子。他是这么想的：我要和劳卢做爱，我不能扎着他的脸。

似乎他认定了冈萨雷斯不会把他从房间里赶出来，用惊诧的眼神责备他的不速之客。——就算他会，古铁雷斯也毫无心理压力。他要扯着对方的领口把乖宝宝吻个七荤八素，等着他面色通红地被自己代入状态。他那个披着善心外皮的队长一定会摁着他的金色脑袋逼迫氧气储备告急的他和自己深吻，用抚摸足球皮块的手指触摸他的皮肤，再着舔他的脖颈、胸脯、胸腹，用手指或者屌把他后面塞得严严实实。他们会接吻，吻个天昏地暗，这是他要刮胡子的目的。他还想好了，他一开始不会叫得很大声，因为他知道劳卢一定是个薄脸皮，两手匆忙的皇马队长没有办法、只能用嘴巴把臊人的叫喊堵住；等到他们两个完全进入状态、肌肤相贴的每一处都炽热如火时，他会毫不顾忌地浪叫，让劳卢脸红，或者让劳卢更加兴奋、更卖力地戳弄自己，怎样他都喜闻乐见。他要只用后面就让冈萨雷斯感受到前所未有的压力，用括约肌打劫对方的囊袋，直到他再发不出呜咽以外的声音，让对方看见自己透彻的蓝眼睛都饱含为性爱疯狂的泪水。

他想得美妙，甚至在真正实践时都觉得紧身牛仔裤对他来说有些束手束脚。他用漂亮的啵嘴唇凑去撷取冈萨雷斯唇上甜蜜。乖队长用愣神的沉默表达惊异。不似古铁雷斯想象般的，他在触摸到对方鼓囊发热的下体后仍旧坚持用手把可怜的金狼推出门外。

冈萨雷斯红着整只脖子，语气里带有不自然的冷静：你需要清醒一点。可是古铁雷斯分明看见对方胯下高出一块。


End file.
